wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/07/26 - 2010/08/01
Monday Star Admiral Ming was not immediately aware of where she was when she awakened. Her upper right arm and shoulder was encased in a metal box covered with piping and dials, while tubes were connected to her left. Ming soon discovered she was in the medical bay of a large ship, most likely a dreadnought. She looked around at the gray walls and medical equipment until she saw Claire Faretel sitting beside her bed. Faretel put down her book (A collection of essays on naval warfare) and smiled. "About time you woke up. That slug damn near took your arm off, and you're loaded with painkillers. You've been out for about 31 hours." Ming, through the fog of tranquilizers, remembered the events leading to her hospitalization... ---- Ming ducked behind the body of the scout car, her arm a fire of pain. She looked down, wiping away the rapidly flowing stream of blood, and saw her arm nearly torn off. It was only the polymers of her bodysuit that kept the arm attached. Faretel, in cover behind a transport truck, saw what happened and dashed over, dodging terrorist fire. She slid down next to Ming, who was fading in and out of consciousness. Ming looked up and groaned: "T-top left pocket... my coat..." Faretel reached inside the black trench coat, felt around, and removed a syringe full of red liquid. Ming, in too much pain to talk, pointed with her good arm to her chest and moaned "Inject..." Faretel did so, and nearly instantly Ming pulled herself to a sitting position and grabbed her pistol. "A pint of adrenalin. That oughta do it." She gestured with her pistol past along the line of vehicles to a building. "We'll head for there. You go first, I'll cover you." She pushed Faretel forward, who ran to the next vehicle, a supply truck. Ming popped up and fired at the terrorists, then ducked and ran. ---- Chatlog: *21:35 Bly (bly1234): *is in Prime Palace. Following the decimation of the three cities, heavy reconstruction has begun. The CDC Building meanwhile, is being cleaned after it was defaced during the riots* 21:35 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): ( Read http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/2010/07/26_-_2010/08/01 to be up to speed on where I am) 21:36 Bly (bly1234): (I saw that) 21:36 21:36 Bly (bly1234): (I am glad Ming is in pain.) 21:36 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (okay, wth are we supposed to do?) 21:36 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (Riots? Reminds me of the ones in Canada a month or so ago) 21:36 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (RPG.) 21:36 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (most things in this rpg require more than three ppl) 21:36 Bly (bly1234): *is in Prime Palace. Following the decimation of the three cities, heavy reconstruction has begun. The CDC Building meanwhile, is being cleaned after it was defaced during the riots* 21:36 Bly (bly1234): (For Fallen) 21:36 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): ( Read http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/2010/07/26_-_2010/08/01 to be up to speed on where I am) 21:37 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (no,I required one person. he acted like an ass, so I am without an "apprentice" for Tempest) 21:37 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (who hasn't actually ever been in the damn wiki so I need to be able to actually rp him into existence -again-) 21:37 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Ming slowly reloads her pistol one-handed* 21:37 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (WHo's that Fallen?) 21:37 Bly (bly1234): General Gara: Sir. We've begun rebuilding the cities. 21:38 Bly (bly1234): Excellent work. How about the fleet? 21:38 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (the guy behind the flies. He's actually a unique character bringing a possible new major enemy to the Appearance if someone actually gave him a rats-ass worth of attention* 21:38 Bly (bly1234): Gara: Unexplainable, but, as soon as the alien fleet left, they began working again* 21:38 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (I pay attention) 21:38 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (at this point, I am ready for any char that features some form of intelligence) 21:38 Bly (bly1234): (Will help Fallen) 21:38 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (you can't have Kara) 21:38 Bly (bly1234): (Fine) 21:39 Bly (bly1234): (But, I'll take your major enemy Tempest.) 21:39 Bly (bly1234): (He sounded interesting.) 21:39 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (Bly: I don't want Kara. I want her ass.) 21:39 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (he's not the-oh forget it, I probably will be re-explaining this days from now anyway) 21:39 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Ming moves to the next truck* 21:40 Bly (bly1234): Gara: Nothing in any of the three cities was salvagable. It's pure luck we left when we did. 21:40 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *A few helijets fly overhead, dropping grenade-sized glowing bombs* 21:40 Bly (bly1234): Agreed. We should have evacuated, though. 21:40 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (well if either of you intend on introducing Tempest, you'll need a char of a higher intelligence than a grunt. their disposition needs to enable them to be curious, and they'll need to have a habit of actually dreaming. though frankly, I am ready to cut the BS and just get to the point so he's in the damn rpg!) 21:40 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (and yeah, I'm cursing. I wanted to rp with Hero, but Benndak and MEtroidnut have kept him playing Halo and JKA all fricking day long.) 21:41 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *The bombs land on the terrorists, who run like hell* 21:41 Bly (bly1234): Gara: We were unprepared. It's clearly obvious that these aliens are much better than us. They could have wiped us out when they had the chance, but, they spared us. 21:41 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (at least here I can do something...) 21:41 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Seconds later, an artillery barrage begins* 21:41 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *a fly buzzes loudly by Gara's head* 21:42 Bly (bly1234): *Gara notes the fly, but ignores it, continuing his report to the Supreme Leader* 21:42 Bly (bly1234): So, how much will all of this cost? 21:42 Bly (bly1234): Gara: I'd say several billion to repair everything. Nothing we can't afford comfortably if we raise taxes. 21:43 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Ming and Faretel use this to get them to the building* 21:43 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (just curious, who here is willing to volunteer since you're both interested. and I want a character name if you want me to actually introduce Tempest before I'm eighty) 21:43 Bly (bly1234): *Sigh* Get started then. I was really hoping to use that money for the new innovative rail system. 21:44 Bly (bly1234): (You can use Gara as long as you don't kill him.) 21:44 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (...Gara is a guy?) 21:44 Bly (bly1234): (Yes) 21:44 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (...heh. I thought Gara was a girl, all this time) 21:44 Bly (bly1234): (...) 21:44 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (If Gara was female Bly would be groping her right now) 21:45 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (I would prefer to know more about this Gara. and no, I am not sitting and reading a wiki article) 21:45 Bly (bly1234): (There isn't a wiki article) 21:45 Bly (bly1234): (He's the Commander In Chief, and a Grand General.) 21:45 Bly (bly1234): (He's in his mid fifties) 21:45 Bly (bly1234): (He's missing a finger.) 21:45 Bly (bly1234): (And, he's got a scottish accent.) 21:46 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (sounds a little too old, TBH) 21:46 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *A half track rolls up, it's MG blown off in the explosion* 21:46 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (Tempest might use him but... are there any other options here/) 21:46 Bly (bly1234): (Hmmm.) 21:46 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ming: Get in, then we can get the hell out of here 21:47 Bly (bly1234): (His subordinate, Grand General Saar.) 21:47 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (I actually considered asking for Ming, but I don't believe she has the paitence required for Tempest) 21:47 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (how old is Saar?) 21:47 Bly (bly1234): (He's in charge of vehicle and walker movements, he's in his thirties.) 21:47 Bly (bly1234): (He has a german accent.) 21:47 Bly (bly1234): (He was promoted due to the fact that he is Gara's cousin.) 21:47 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (we get it, your soldiers are cultural diverse) 21:47 Bly (bly1234): (>.>) 21:48 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *A terrorist, the last one, runs in front of Faretel with a shotgun* 21:48 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (Mine are all Asian and female.) 21:48 Bly (bly1234): (Mine vary.) 21:48 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (jk =P) 21:48 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (yeah, not deeply shock - Naga) 21:48 Bly (bly1234): (One of Naga's characters was German...I think.) 21:48 Bly (bly1234): (Or Austrian) 21:48 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (Angelika Falken) 21:49 Bly (bly1234): (Hierlark) 21:49 Bly (bly1234): (Would you like to use Saar?) 21:49 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (Hierlark is American...) 21:49 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (look, I need someone in their 20-30 years of age who is able to go out into a deep-space area) 21:50 Bly (bly1234): (You can use one of my Grand Admiral's then.) 21:50 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (this isn't as simple as Tempest suddenly landing, grabbing up the char, and flying off) 21:50 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (Tempest is just entering the Appearance) 21:50 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Ming dives in front of Faretel, her auto pistol blazing* 21:50 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (subtly enough that he is essentially appearing to be space debris) 21:50 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *She takes the shotgun blast and takes out the terrorist* 21:51 Bly (bly1234): (Grand Admiral Akan is in his late twenties, he recieved the position because he was one of the original members of the Bly Machine, before it colonized. He is Scottish. and an intelectual) 21:51 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (Whenever either of you want to start on Tempest, state the char's ship picking up an odd comm signal) 21:52 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Ming drops to the ground, but thanks to the shitload of adren she just took, gets up runs to the half-track* 21:52 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Faretel leaps in behind* 21:53 Bly (bly1234): *Grand Admiral Akan is a few systems away from BlyDonia, looking for the alien fleet which just attacked BlyDonia. He is in the 10km Pride of BlyDonia, with two Lightning Class Frigate Support Ships flanking it* 21:53 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ming: That was the last of them... 21:53 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): Comm System: Your accent is funny (Fallen removes this joke) 21:53 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Faretel: How the hell did they get into the base? 21:53 Bly (bly1234): Communications Officer: Grand Admiral! We're recieving an odd transmission. 21:54 Bly (bly1234): Akan: Patch it through. 21:54 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *the message is static at first, not on the right static frequency* 21:54 Bly (bly1234): Akan: Can we get anything else? 21:54 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): Comm Officer 2: triyng to focus on the signal sir 21:55 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *the signal pings in* 21:55 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): Voice: bugs... all the bugs *there's a buzzing noise in the background* 21:55 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): Voice; help... make them stop... bugs... never stop 21:55 Bly (bly1234): Akan: ...Where is this coming from? 21:57 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ming: That's what I'm going to ask right now... * she walks to the cockpit (shut up Bly) and gets a radio mike* 21:57 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): Comm Officer 2: it's coming from the rim sir. not to far a jump, but there isn't even a moon out there 21:57 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ming: Get me Base command! 21:57 Bly (bly1234): Akan: Then jump immediately, I want to see who is sending these transmissions, and why. 21:57 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ming: I fucking KNOW It's a battle! I just got fucking shot! 21:57 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): Comm Officer 2: Yessir! 21:58 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ming: Get me the base CO or I will shoot you myself! 21:58 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *static* 21:59 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ming: Sub-Lieutenant! 21:59 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ming: I need a full casualty report and to know how those terrorist sons of bitches got into the facility! 22:00 <{KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) (Power User) has entered the room> 22:01 Bly (bly1234): *The Pride of BlyDonia, and the Support Ships enter Hyperspace* 22:01 <{KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) has left the room> 22:01 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *The half-track rolls into a shuttle, which takes off* 22:02 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *when the Pride of Blydonium reverts, it is in a junk field of broken ships* 22:02 Bly (bly1234): Akan: Shields up. 22:02 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): Officer: ...not registering any lifeforms yet sir. we're going to try to do a wide scan 22:02 Bly (bly1234): Shields Officer: Yes sir. 22:02 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Faretel: Your arm? 22:03 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ming: It's nothing... for an hour at least. 22:03 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): Officer: ...sir, none of these ship match our registrations systems. they're all foreign 22:03 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Her upper arm is wrapped in a blood soaked peice of her trench coat* 22:04 Bly (bly1234): Akan: Hmm. Foriegn ships, eh? 22:04 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): Officer: most seem to have multiple hull breaches. wait, I think I'm picking up something towards the center 22:04 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Faretel: You saved me back there... thanks. 22:05 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ming: It's nothing, Claire. Your coat would have blocked the pellets anyway. 22:06 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Faretel: Anyway, thanks... 22:07 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ming: And here we are... 22:07 Bly (bly1234): Akan: Track it. 22:07 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *The doors open, revealing the bridge hangar of the ICN Repulse* 22:08 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *2 CCUs run up* 22:09 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *They have white circles on thier trench coats, on the upper arm* 22:09 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): Officer: barely a heat signal sir, but it's something. we're picking up movement, but it seems to stop whenever we pick it up... *swats away a fly* 22:10 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): Officer: what is with these flies... 22:10 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *They escort Ming to the medical ward* 22:11 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *On the monorail, the adren starts to wear off* 22:11 Bly (bly1234): Akan: ...Flies? 22:12 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *the flies seem to be much more than usual, if any are even reported on the ship* 22:13 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Tears form in Ming's eyes, she grimaces* 22:13 Bly (bly1234): Officer: This is..unusual. 22:13 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *One of the medics reaches for its kid, but she waves him off* 22:13 Bly (bly1234): Akan: There are hardly any flies normally. Get the techies on this for me, please. Obviously our insect repellant isn't working. 22:14 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Faretel puts her arm around Ming and looks at her with concern* 22:14 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *as the ship gets closer, something static goes over the comm* 22:14 Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *it sounds like gluttery muttering* 22:15 Bly (bly1234): Akan: ...Can we filter this out? 22:15 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *The monorail slides to a stop* 22:15 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Ming gets out, leaning on Faretel* 22:15 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *One of the medics giver her a painkiller* 22:17 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Ming is led to a hospital bed* 22:17 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *And that completes what happened* 22:17 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Cue the article* 22:17 Bly (bly1234): (g2g) 22:18 Bly (bly1234): *Puts Fallen and I's RPG on hold* Tuesday ''''